


Roman's Sleeping

by CrazyCollectionDuck (MagicallyDelirious)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment, ambreigns - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cinna-Ro, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, angstyish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicallyDelirious/pseuds/CrazyCollectionDuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who doesn't need a little bit of Ambreigns lovin' in their life? Part One: Post SummerSlam, Roman is feeling like he let Dean down, and Dean is not having it, but Roman still wants to make it up to him. Part Two: Post RAW, Dean is reeling from the unsettling attack, and Roman seeks to comfort him. Please read, hopefully enjoy, and let me know what ya'll think either way! :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roman's Sleeping

Dean was lying on the bed in their hotel room pretty much packed in ice trying not to move too much grateful Roman had finally agreed to get in the shower and stopped fussing over him. It wasn't that Dean didn't secretly relish in his best friend's Care Bearishness, but when he was blaming himself for shit he had no control over, refusing to even fucking listen… well, Dean had been born sans Care Bearishness.

They knew going into this it was going to be pure fucking chaos which would undoubtedly result in a copious amount of pain. As far as Dean was concerned watching his man Spear that conniving creepy bastard and get the 1, 2, 3 after all the shit Bray pulled since "Money in the Bank" was well worth every single welt and bruise.

This was 100% personal. For him just as much as it was for Roman, and frankly Dean possessed not one single fuck to give what anyone else had to say about it. That anyone else included Roman.

Roman claimed Bray wasn't getting to him, but Dean knew that was complete horse shit when on Monday during RAW while they were getting ready for Ro's match against Harper he tried to convince Dean to bow out. Dean didn't even dignify the offensive suggestion with a response consisting of more than a glare.

Dean's anger had gotten the best of him on commentary, but he had been determined to make his position on the matter perfectly clear as he prayed Bray Wyatt would have the balls to do something with him right there wanting nothing more than to kick the shit out of him.

There was no way in hell Dean was letting Roman go it alone regardless; including Bray Wyatt telling Roman he would be solely responsible if Dean got hurt, which Dean knew was the reasoning behind the ludicrous recommendation. Dean knew Roman cared about him and loved him, more than anyone else ever had, and he was going to be by his side until the bitter fucking end if need be; Dean welcomed this war too.

He knew exactly what it was like to be the object of that twisted fucks obsession. It had been part of Roman's argument as much as it had Dean's when he had the nerve, though Dean was positive he had made himself crystal fucking clear the first time, to broach the subject again last night.

Roman claimed that Dean had made it through alone and so could he. While Dean had no doubts his brother could handle himself in a physical capacity, Roman's Care Bearishness was often reflected in his sensitivity, though it wasn't always obvious to anyone but Dean.

Dean had barely made it through his own confrontation with the warped cult leader, and while god and everyone else knew his pain tolerance was practically infinite coupled with the fact his shitty childhood had made him of sterner stuff as far as mental anguish went due to necessity, the mind games had rattled him more than he would ever admit aloud.

It was true Roman had been out after emergency surgery so it seemed he had gone it alone, but not a day went by that Ro hadn't either checked in to make sure he was hanging in there and or picked up the phone when Dean called even in wee hours of the morning. He knew he would never have had made it without Roman, just as much as he knew Roman needed him now; so nope, not one single fuck.

Hitting Dirty Deeds; getting a small piece of his own retribution, before tagging his brother in to finish the fucker off had been more than enough compensation for his pains, and while he felt like he'd been hit by a goddamned MAC truck, he do it all over again and more just to see Roman smile like he had after they'd won and while it wasn't as a common of an occurrence as it was in their Shield days Dean's heart had swelled when Roman wrapped him in his arms. Fucking win, all in all as far as Dean was concerned.

A wave of steam preceded Roman into the room as the bathroom door creaked open and Dean felt his pulse race as Roman stood there in nothing but a towel. Dean pushed that thought away though his cock had already begun to swell; immediately attempting to channel his inner Care Bear with mixed results once he caught sight of Roman's crest fallen face.

The shower had seemed to do him a little good, as he looked less stiff and sore, but his face was still creased with not only worry but guilt. Roman was letting the fans get to him again. Dean knew when he came to and heard "Roman's sleeping," it made him feel like he'd hung Dean out to dry as he scrambled as quickly as he could back to their corner.

Roman always claimed the boo's and shit didn't bother him, but Dean knew they did. The little bit of Care Bear he managed to channel disappeared replaced with regular old Dean Ambrose, recalling that the dumb fuck just had to go watch the match back, though Dean told him not to. When he saw what had happened to Dean while he was out… thus the sulking began.

"You're sulking," Dean accused irritably as Roman made his way over to him eyeing him worriedly with even more guilt shinning in his eyes.

"I am not," Roman sat on the bed next to him with the creases in his face deepening. "I don't sulk."

"You do and you are," Dean tossed his platoon of ice packs aside and attempted to push himself into a sitting position trying his best to stifle a pained groan.

"Just worried is all," Roman replied trying to sound casual as he carefully helped Dean the rest of the way up.

Roman kissed the welt at the base of his throat where Harper had launched him into the bottom rope, which really fucking sucked, but Roman's lips soothed his pains better than a truck load of ice could. Fire as only Roman's touch could produce coursed through his veins as another gentle kiss was placed on another one of his bruises. Despite his soreness and the physical abuse his body had taken his cock was already hard.

"I'm sorry," Roman whispered gently kissing his bad shoulder knowing it would be bothering him a little. "I hate when you're in pain."

Roman leaned in and tenderly pressed his lips to Dean's trying to show him how sorry he really was, before he continued to kiss all the bruises and welts visible on his naked torso. Dean was unbelievably turned on, and while this part of their relationship had begun back when Roman returned from convalescing, after the separation forced them to accept how much they truly fucking missed each other, Dean's appetite for all things Roman had not diminished one bit as of yet; he was pretty sure it never would.

"I'm so sorry baby," Roman whispered.

Fuck, Roman only ever called him baby when things were bad. Roman kissed his lips again before starting a trail down his chest, and as much as Dean absolutely fucking loathed to do it; he stopped him.

"You wanna apologize for something, apologize for Monday and last night," Dean gripped Roman's chin tilting his face up making him look into his eyes so he could see he truly did not blame him one damned bit for what happened. "You wanna suck my cock to make up for something, suck it for that bullshit, I can't believe I am actually fucking saying this, but other than that, keep your mouth off my dick."

Roman's features and eyes, though there was still an undertone of guilt, softened making Dean's heart flutter as they shone with the love he knew the other man held for him. Dean's words sounded crass, but for him that was as good as saying I love you.

The love in Roman's eyes was as much of a turn on as his lips all over his body as was the soft but slightly mischievous smile that suddenly graced his plump ridiculously fucking addictive lips.

"And if I just wanna suck your cock?" Roman's eyes now glinted with mischief as well, and while the other man's words made his cock twitch in anticipation Dean still managed to narrow his eyes as he searched for any trace of guilt.

Roman smirked at his glare before leaning in and pressing his lips to his before sucking his bottom lip into his mouth making him unable to control the moan that escaped him. Dean was suddenly dizzy with desire as Roman gave a rumbling chuckle before nipping and suckling his way down his neck, across his collar bone, and to his chest.

"You sure you want me to keep my mouth off your dick?" Roman teased huskily after he elicited a long drawn out moan when he nipped one of Dean's sensitive buds before sucking it into his mouth making Dean almost painfully hard as precum leaked from the tip of his cock.

Roman chuckled again and without waiting for an answer at seeing the way Dean's eyes blazed continued on his downward trajectory towards his destination sliding Dean's briefs off as he went.

Dean's sore muscles tensed as his lover nipped at the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh drawing a whimper then gently kissed away the sting of his bite while strong hands massaged Dean's aching muscles eliciting a moan. It was a strange but fucking fantastic mixture of pleasure and pain.

Roman's hands pressed into his thighs kneading as he alternated licking and planting teasing kissing along his shaft and his inner thighs. Dean loved teasing, but this was driving him fucking mad, Roman was such a cock tease sometimes. Just as Dean was about to tell him so he felt the tip of his tongue lap the precum from his sensitive slit causing his words to be lost in a husky moan.

Moments later Dean lost all control of his vocal cords as Roman forcefully sucked his throbbing member fully into his mouth taking as much as he could all at once until the tip of his cock hit the back of his throat. As Roman slowly continued to lick and suck him, Dean reached out and brushed the hair that had fallen across his face over to one side mumbling mostly incoherent curses and praises.

Dean swore he'd never seen anything as beautiful as he watched the other man's eyes blaze with desire and love as they bored into his own with his lips wrapped around his cock and silky strands of raven black hair framing his gorgeous face.

Dean tangled his finger in his lover's hair throwing his head back letting out a deep throaty moan as Roman hollowed his cheeks sucking him in earnest when he felt Dean could no longer keep his hips from bucking. Strong fingers dug into his hips pinning him to the bed as he climbed higher and higher.

It felt so fucking good and he never wanted it to end, but soon that sweet familiar heat gathered in his belly. Roman felt his muscles tense and when Dean's hands weakly tried to pull his head up he deep throated him swallowing every drop as Dean came harder than he ever remembered with a garbled version of Roman's name tumbling from his lips.

With a rumbling chuckle Roman kissed the tip of his cock causing his hips to buck a little before his talented lover kissed his way back up Dean's body who was still struggling to regain his breath. Roman propped himself up on his elbows as he hovered over him gently kissing his cheeks and forehead before capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

His muscles were a mixture of a good kind of sore and a bad kind of sore, and suddenly Dean felt exhausted, but that didn't stop him from wanting more as they both put everything they always left unsaid into the kiss. With a few pecks Roman pulled back gently chuckling a little when he saw Dean's sleepy satisfaction mixing with his desire for more, before he rolled off of him and pulled him into his arms nuzzling his face into the back of Dean's neck.

"Shh," Roman chastised when Dean turned his head to protest. "Just let me hold you."

"Ya know, you make me feel like a chick sometimes," Dean said though absent the edge he'd intended, because Roman's words made his heart flutter again, and what almost came out instead was I love you.

"Mmhm," Roman agreed with more gentle kisses causing the most pleasant shiver to run up his spine as he tightened his hold.

Dean surrendered to the other man's will snuggling in farther despite his protest, relishing in the feel of Roman's arms wrapped around him so tenderly.

"See it's not so bad," Roman mumbled and Dean could hear a smile along with content in his voice.

While Dean knew Roman knew he loved him, he suddenly felt the almost overwhelming urge to tell him.

"Small compensation," Dean said instead. "If every dude sucked dick as good as you, over population wouldn't be a problem, and Tylenol would be out of business."

"What?" Roman's head lifted slightly as he rested his cheek against the side of Dean's head causing him to chuckled imagining the adorable confused look he was probably wearing.

"I feel like I got hit by a goddamned Mac truck and I still want to fuck you," Dean explained smiling a little. "I'd never have a "head ache" even with a fucking concussion when comes to you."

Dean felt Roman smile against the back of his neck, because they both knew that in Dean's own way he was saying I love you, and he felt another gentle kiss before he nuzzled back into him. A long moment of silence passed with those three little words on the tip of his tongue. Dean opened his mouth to speak them, but what came out was…

"Roman, you sleeping?"

"Fuck off," Roman grumbled though Dean felt him smile and pull him a little closer, which told Dean his sulking was over.

"Night Ro," Dean smiled burrowing in deeper.

"Go to sleep, douche bag," was Roman's response.

Dean closed his eyes with a soft smile gracing his lips, because he knew that was Roman's way of saying I love you too.


	2. Together

Roman sat on the edge of the bed in their hotel room with the only light being the pale beams from the full moon that seeped through the gaps in the curtains, and the only sound was that of the running shower. Under other circumstances it would be something he found soothing, but the eerie quiet and calm was now unsettling, because it was in direct contrast with what was going on inside of him.

Sure, what had happened on RAW was disconcerting in its own right. Roman had never been tossed around like a fucking rag doll before, but in every war battles were conceded or lost, and while tonight's battle could definitely be chalked up as a loss, it by no means meant the war was over; not by a long shot. What was truly unsettling was what it had done to Dean.

Right from go both he and Dean were determined to make The Wyatt's pay for every ounce of pain they'd caused them. Not so much physical pain as it were, though Roman wanted more than anything to pay them in kind for every bruise and welt on Dean's gorgeous body, but what they had put them through mentally.

Roman had been so twisted he'd actually suggested that Dean bow out. It wasn't so much to do with anything concerning Bray Wyatt per say, though he was the one who had pointed out the fact that if Dean got hurt it would all be on him, but more so to do with the fact that Roman was in love.

Roman had always known he loved Dean, but in the last few months, Roman had realized Dean was not only his best bro, but absolutely the love of his life, his one and only, his forever, his soulmate, whatever you wanted to call it; that's what Dean was to Roman. Dean deserved to be loved and cherished more than anyone he'd ever met, and the thought of being responsible for even the smallest amount of his pains had made Roman balk.

Wyatt's words had affected him little when they were spoken, he and Dean always had each other's backs, but when Roman had gone back to watch Bray's matches, including those with Dean, his heart broke all over again at watching Dean unravel; even more so than it did the first time. Roman had always regretting not being by his side for all of it and it really hit him full force rewatching it knowing Roman was the reason he would be in a similar predicament.

Still, it wasn't fair to ask him to sit out either, Roman knew that now. He'd have told Dean to go fuck himself too had their positions been reversed, though that didn't stop Roman from worrying about him all the same. Tonight had been rough and even more so when Roman, though Dean told him not to, watched back the match.

Roman watched his own surprise morph into determination before he had his ass handed to him, but what really had him twisted was the look on Dean's face when he climbed into the ring. It fucking broke Roman's heart when he saw him look back and forth between himself lying on the mat completely dazed and the behemoth that put him there; it was the same look he had worn when Seth had fucked them over.

So, while yes, battles were conceded and lost in every war, and getting your ass completely handed to you sucked, Roman was terrified for Dean's well-being. Physically they'd heal, though Roman hated when Dean was in pain, but his main concern at the moment was keeping his best friend on level ground as it were.

He loved Dean for everything he was and everything he wasn't, but he hated when Dean, though Roman was guilty of the same sometimes, threw his own well-being out the window determined to inflict as much punishment as possible regardless of the consequences. The Wyatt's would get theirs when the time came, that included their new "black sheep", Roman had no doubts. He and Dean were survivors if nothing else, beside they possessed something They Wyatt "Family" didn't; love.

Devotion was one thing, but a love like the love Roman and Dean shared was a rarity and could overcome anything that was thrown at them. Dean was his everything, and though Dean never said it, Roman knew he was Dean's everything. Devotion without love could only get you so far, but a love like theirs could move fucking mountains and it seemed that was exactly what it was going to have to do.

The bathroom door swung open startling Roman out of his thoughts and while normally when he saw Dean, who never bothered to put on clothes most of the time caused his heart to race, this time it sank at seeing his crest fallen face. He could see his best friend felt like he let him down, which was far from any truth Roman knew and it irritated him a little. Dean had no idea just how amazing he truly was.

"Now who's sulking?" Roman tried to keep his tone light though he knew his worry would shine through.

Dean's facial expression didn't even change, and the crass come back Roman had been hoping for was never spoken. His lover's pains had always affected him more than his own, so this right here was worse than anything that twisted fuck and his flock could do to him. His heart broke a little more when Dean simply walked over to him wrapped his arms around him and snuggled into him, which told Roman things were bad.

"What are we gonna do Ro?" Dean asked quietly after a moment in a way that made Roman tighten his grip to offer what comfort he could.

Roman swore he never hated Bray Wyatt or anyone else for that matter as much as he did in that moment with Dean sounding more unsure of himself than he'd ever heard him. Right now Dean needed him though, so he pushed all of that aside.

"Pliers, blow torches, steel pipes," Roman shrugged still hoping for at least a hint of a smile.

"Be serious Ro," Dean chastised, though weakly making Roman's heart break a little more, because it told him just how shook up he was.

"Hey," Roman unwrapped one of his arms from around the other man and gripped his chin firmly tilting his face up so he had to look at him and what he found in Dean's eyes sent a pang through his chest; Dean was more than worried. "We're gonna do what needs doing, baby. This isn't the first fight we've ever lost and it most likely won't be the last, but we're gonna do whatever we have to do; together."

Dean's eyes softened, and while they weren't normally sappy opting to say what they needed to in their own ways, Roman's heart fluttered as Dean's worry faded almost completely over shadowed by the love he knew the other man held for him and a gratitude that made him keep going.

"We have something they don't, something they can't even fathom, something most people can't fathom; what we have is true love." Roman said softly before gently pressing his lips to Dean's in a way as to illustrate his words. "As far as I'm concerned we may get a little banged up, it happens, but nothing could ever keep me down with you by my side. We'll do what we have to and it may not be easy, but as long as we're together nothing else matters."

Dean's eyes shone with what Roman thought were unshed tears, though that may have been because his own eyes stung a bit as he spoke. Roman always kept such words to himself, afraid it would be too much too soon, however, the softness that swept over Dean's features and the mixture of fire, gratitude, love, and resolve that shone in his eyes made Roman's heart soar.

"Together," Dean's voice was quiet and slightly choked, but Roman still felt it somewhere deep inside of him.

"Together," Roman confirmed with a tender smile pressing his lips to the other man's again, "always together."

The fire in Dean's eyes overshadowed all the rest at his words aside from the love, which burned just as bright as the sudden spark of desire causing Roman's heart to skip more than one beat. While just the slightest touch from his lover could send electricity coursing through his body, and the right glint in his eye could have him rock hard in seconds, none of that compared to what the way Dean kissed him did to him in that moment.

Dean's tongue caressed his own with slow tender loving strokes which caused every fiber of his being to respond in a way he had yet to experience; that he didn't know was possible, but he was learning everything was possible with the man he loved by his side. There was a loving quality to anything they did, but Roman knew in this moment Dean was telling him he was in love with him too. It made his heart sore and his fire burn brighter.

Roman pulled his lover's body flush against his own returning the sentiment with everything inside of him and was rewarded with a gorgeous mixture of a whimper and a gasp. Everything else was forgotten as Roman became lost in all things Dean. Though his dizzying desire left his mind somewhat blank, just as with their first kiss Roman felt as though his body was made solely for this purpose; like he was made solely for Dean.

Without breaking contact with the other man's lips Roman gently pushed him down on his back wanting to show Dean what he truly meant to him; how much he loved and cherished him. Dean's continued gentleness only spurred him on. Roman trailed kisses across his jaw before suckling at the sweet tender flesh of his neck, eliciting that cock twitching moan he loved so much, before he continued across his collar bone and down his chest worshiping every inch of the man he loved more than anything.

The most beautiful sexy noises reached Roman's ears when he took his lover's fully erect cock in his mouth using his tongue to caress the sensitive under side of his shaft as he sucked, relishing in the taste of his salty yet sweet precum. Dean tenderly brushed the hair out of his face and Roman looked up to meet his eyes which shown with a love that caused Roman's stomach to flutter as Dean watched him take as much of his cock in his mouth as he could.

Nothing was more beautiful to Roman than watching Dean let everything go under his ministrations. His eyes sparkled in a way that nearly stole Roman's breath every single time. He hummed contentedly with his lips still wrapped around Dean's cock receiving another throaty moan as the other man wrapped his fingers in his hair and guided the pace.

When Dean gently pulled him up and captured his lips in a kiss it made a little bit of pride shoot through him as it relayed just how much Dean enjoyed it. Roman's cock, which was already rock hard, twitched in anticipation as his lover rolled him onto his back. He held nothing back as Dean unbelievably sweet mouth trailed kisses and nips down his body.

Roman relished in the way Dean's eyes shone with love as the tip of his tongue lapped at the precum seeping from the tip of his cock before he took him fully in his mouth. Roman pushed up to one elbow unable to control his vocal chords as husky moans and gasps escaped him. As he watched Dean slowly suck and lick his cock Roman gently brushed away the locks of reddish blonde hair that had fallen across his forehead and into his eyes.

Dean's mouth was fucking magic and not long after he started Roman felt that delicious fire coil in his belly. Dean wore a sexy but tender smirk as Roman tugged him up before his kissed and nipped his way back up to Roman's lips. Even with the amazing amount of desire and sure Dean's cock was as painfully hard as Roman's, he savored the other man's gentleness as he kissed him showing how much he loved him.

Pulling Roman with him Dean rolled on his back before forcefully sucking Roman's fingers into his mouth telling him what he wanted. The gesture made Roman's cocked throb even more so as he reclaimed Dean's lips and carefully pressed his finger into the other man's tight entrance. The moan it elicited made Roman want nothing more than to be buried inside Dean, but it was still just as amazing to watch his lover let go once again when he slipped in another finger and crooked them to find that special bundle of nerves.

Dean pushed up a little to capture his lips in a sloppy searing kiss which turned quickly into his best friend simply moaning and whimpering against his lips as he fucked him with his fingers. Dean nipped at his bottom lip in a way that told Roman he wanted him inside of him. He quickly complied sliding his fingers out before giving him another kiss and settled himself between Dean's legs.

The sudden urge to tell Dean he loved him swept over him as Roman pushed into his lover, who didn't tense in the least completely trusting in him, knowing he would never hurt him. Instead he showed him with tender kisses, though it was nearly impossible not to moan as it felt so unimaginably divine having Dean completely wrapped around his cock. The other man's whimpers told him he felt the same.

Nothing in Roman's whole existence had ever compared to when he actually began to move. Roman's strokes were unhurried and loving as he found that sensitive bundle of nerves causing Dean to gasp with every thrust as Roman peppered him with kisses. Soon, Dean's hips bucked meeting his own, speeding up their pace as he hooked his arms around the back of Roman's neck pulling him flush against his body.

Roman felt his own breath quicken as his lover moaned cursed and praised breathlessly in his ear only serving to bring him that much closer to climax. Dean, whose cock was firmly trapped between their writhing bodies, became incoherent as he began panting which told Roman he was close too. Roman braced himself on his elbows pulling back, not enough to defuse the friction just enough to watch his lover become beautifully undone as he came inside him.

Moments later in one of the most erotic and heartwarming things he'd ever witnessed Dean came with Roman's name tumbling from his lips as Roman simultaneously filled him with his seed. Both were breathless and worn but that didn't stop Roman from kissing his best friend, his lover, his everything putting every ounce of love he had for him into it.

Gently Roman pulled back planting soft kisses on Dean's forehead, cheeks and lips before rolling off of him. The whole thing had been so beautiful so much more than perfect in every way, but when Dean nuzzled into the crook of Roman's neck and let him wrap his arms around him without protest his heart soared.

There was no way in hell they couldn't take anything on that came their way. Roman's convictions were strong before, but somehow they'd just become stronger as he kissed Dean's head pulling him as close as he could. He would do anything for Dean and Dean would do anything for him, and as long as they were together nothing else mattered.

"Roman, you sleeping?" Dean asked after a long moment wanting to make sure he was okay.

"Fuck off," was Roman's reply as he kissed Dean's head with a smile on his lips letting him know he was, because right now he felt more than okay.

"Roman?" Dean's voice was gentle and sleepy as he spoke again after an even longer moment.

"Mhmmm," Roman was satisfied, exhausted, and in a cocoon of bliss as he tightened his hold, but looked down to meet Dean's eyes when he felt him look up; what he found stopped his heart.

His best friends beautiful blue eyes were wide and childlike as they shone with a vulnerability he had never seen from the other man and an unimaginable love he knew so well.

"I love you."

Roman's heart stuttered in the most pleasant way and he couldn't help the goofy grin that graced his lips.

"I love you too," with conviction though his voice was a bit shaky with his sudden almost overwhelming swell of emotion.

Tenderly Roman pressed his lips to Dean's to show him how much those words meant to him and he felt it in his soul as Dean returned everything he was giving. Roman never thought it was important to hear, because he knew Dean loved him, but now that he had, in the voice he loved so fucking much, he was positive he could never hear it enough.

"I love you," Roman said with another gentle peck. "I love you so fucking much."

"I love you too," Dean smiled at him with his eyes sparkling after another peck with all traces of vulnerability gone; relaxed in a way that made Roman's heart melt.

"Good," Roman said with another kiss and a wink in way that made Dean chuckle a little. "Now go the fuck to sleep."

Dean sort of giggled, which was weird, but as he burrowed back into Roman's arms it made his heart swell as he wrapped him up tight never planning to let go. Somethings never changed and somethings change completely, other things changed completely yet stayed the same. Roman thought the later was the best way to describe what just happened, because while their declarations changed so much between them, it would all stay the same.

Roman didn't want Dean to change or them to change, because to him both were fucking perfect; beyond perfect. With that final thought and one last kiss Roman's eyes slid closed with a contented sigh and a whispered...

"I love you," because he could.


End file.
